


the goat and the phoenix

by Xytiiko



Series: The Beginning [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, OOC, OOC characters, and fluff bc tubbo just /connects/ with beesuma, angst bc tubbo still has firework sparkles in his hair, ex isnt really evil hes just a bit annoying, gonna be a bit of dialogue here too, i think it shifts perspectives, ooc characaters, this au is entirely magical, this should be half n halfed with fluff and angst, tubbo is half-goat, tw for an unreliable author, tw for ooc characters, well hoppin onto the phoenix!tommy train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xytiiko/pseuds/Xytiiko
Summary: finally, the one that youve all been waiting for-xisuma and ex meet tommy and tubbo(or EX accidentally locks himself in the void and then comes back with two children)
Series: The Beginning [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093514
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	the goat and the phoenix

“Tubbo, I can see your horns poking out again”

“I wouldn’t be a haf-goat if you couldn’t see them!”

Evil Xisuma _knew_ that he heard someone out here. He chugged his last invis potion, and moved towards the duo. He assumed the one’s name was Tubbo, though he couldn’t be sure. Why’d he have to go messing around with the code and get stuck in the void again?

He snuck up behind the duo as the last of his invisibility wore off.

And grabbed them, easily flipping both over his shoulders.

“TOMMY WE’RE BEIN’ KIDNAPPED”

“NO SHIFT TUBBO _I CAN SEE WE’RE BEIN KIDNAPPED_ ”

Ah, so the other one was Tommy.

……They weren’t struggling?

_WAIT HES A PHOENIX A PHOENIX ABORT MISSION_ _ABORT MISSION **G**_ **_ET OUT-_ **

****

Ex frantically inhaled a half stack of chorus fruit, anything to dump these two in someone’s base and never see them again.

And he wound up in Doc’s base.

He hurriedly dumped the two on the floor in front of a startled Doc, who was discussing ‘gentleman’s rules’ with Schlatt.

“heysorryyeahtakethesestwokidsyoSchlattniceseeinyaanywayssorryDocgoodluck bYe-”

And with that, he was gone.

\---

“Wh- Tommy! You’re a half-phoenix!”

“And you’re a half-goat, Schlatt. Big surprise.”

Tubbo nudged Tommy and whispered something along the lines of ‘he looks like Sam’, to which got them both giggling.

Doc blinked at the teens on his floor, before turning heel and telling schlatt to ‘not burn down my house, I’m gonna go get X I’ll be back’

And by the time he did get back? Tommy was asleep on Schlatt’s shoulder, while he and Tubbo were watching BDubs argue with Keralis.

Xisuma grinned at Doc, who caught on and made a pointed ‘X’ with his arms.

“I’ll carry him back to your base, but I am _not_ housing two children. That’s on you this time”

Doc already had a short goat politician on his hands, he didn’t need two more nuisances. Besides, there were plenty of other hermits who could house them.

\---

Xisuma had finished setting up a bedroom for Tommy and Tubbo, with a little help from EX. He stayed well over 10 blocks from Tommy, but that wasn’t too surprising, given the circumstances.

“Alright, get some sleep you two. I’ll set up a proper bedroom tomorrow. G’night.”

“tommy, he’s a _bee_ ”

“Tubbo, we’re alive. And in a warm ‘base’-thing. And I’m tired. You can tell me about his bee features tomorrow.”

“ ’kay ”

**Author's Note:**

> tubbo is /overjoyed/ that x is a BEE
> 
> thinking like grian and joe with wilbur n phil?
> 
> (chapters will come out slower, like once or twice a month bc i have a lot of projects atm.)


End file.
